


Dancing

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt #16 Dancing to christmas songs for @skysthelimit291Character: Bucky BarnesWarning: N/A





	Dancing

“I love Christmas songs…” You say as you lean your head on Bucky’s shoulder as the two of you sway to the crooning of Bing Crosby singing White Christmas. The radio had been turned on, Bucky being rather fond of having an old fashioned radio, and naturally it being December the Christmas songs came on. Bucky had pulled you to your feet, ready to dance, like he always was. You’d never danced as much as you did when you met Bucky. 

“I love you.” He whispers in your ear as the two of you sway around the living room, on hand in his, the other round his waist, his own on your hip.

“You’re such a sap…” You hid your face further into his shoulder, feeling a uncontrollable smile twisting at the corners of your mouth. 

“Only for you…”


End file.
